Meant To Be
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: 4 teens live in a house together as machines are taking over the world. What will they do to survive. Who will be with who in the end? SLASH! RIKU.SORA LEON.CLOUD Will be M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Meant To Be**

_Leon and Cloud_

_Riku and Sora_

A/N There won't be much talking in the first chapter because it's the introduction. It's just showing how the four teens live their life. BTW!

**Cloud - 19**

**Leon - 18**

**Riku - 17**

**Sora - 15**

**AGES**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Riku leaned into Leons arms. He sighed and Leon held him tighter. They were up waiting for SOra, Cloud was asleep, having just gotten back froom Traverse Town. Leon and Riku knew that they weren't made for eachother, but maybe that's what kept them together for so long. They all stayed together, the four teens that lived in the small apartment since the machina took over. The machines were the reason life was so hard.

**New Scene**

Leon leaned against the sement block styled building. His eyes tracing Riku, no doubt the boy was adorable, but he wasn't perfect. Riku stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly. The bell rang, signalingbreak time was over. Cloud looked at the couple witha sad glare in his eyes and the three teens entered their work along with other employees.

Cloud worked as messenger between Twilight Town and Traverse town. He had the transportation, and did it faster than anyone else could. He sometimes had to stay in the other town for days, but that was rarely. He got payed nicely, it kept their apartment and rent underway. He payed the bills. He was also the oldest and looked out for the others.

Leon was the one with the safest job. Even though he worked for sap money to get food on the table he knew he would probably come home alive every night. He was the one who checked the mail packages that go in and out of the building, making sure nothing bad or wrong was being transported. It let him be near at least one of his friends. He saw Cloud during most of his day.

Riku, The second youngest was machina cleaner. He bought the neccessities. The fridge, toothpaste, shampoo, washer and drier. He was soon to be updated to a higher paying job, but he had no clue what it was. He missed seeing his youngest friend throughout the day. He had always been near him growing up and Leon was the most stable thing he had at the moment. AT least he got off every other Friday.

Sora couldn't work for the machina at fifteen. He was the next worse thing. A stripper from Destiny Islands. What could be better? He didn't come home until early in the morning. He bought the wants for the family. The dog, the books and games. He got weekends off with the other teens. It was the only time he actually got to see his roommates, other than Cloud, who stayed up for him every night to make sure he came home alive.

**New Scene**

Riku rocked himself in the overstuffed chair he had bought a week or so ago. Cloud had gotten in late again and so he went to bed as soon as he did. Riku however did stay up for the youngest member of the group of friends. The door opened quietly and a cold wind blew through the room. Riku shot out of the chair at the sight of a pasty colored Sora. His eyes were dilated and his lips blue. His coat was freezing cold, Riku learned as he touched him slowly. He pulled it off grabbing a throw off the old couch and wrapped it arooound him pulling him close.

His blue lips were closed over chattering teeth and Riku felt tears come to his eyes. He held Sora close glad he wasn't coughing up blood like the night before.

**New Scene**

Cloud came into the kitchen, his eyes worried because he hadn't seen Sora in his bed, or his own, where he had started to come to as the two got closer than ever before. But it seemed slightly platonic and the both of them knew it. Cloud looked at Leon who had a smirk on his face. Good old Leon, back to his smirking ways. Leon nodded towards the living room where Two figures lay on the couch. Both teens looking healthy with a bright undertone in their cheeks. Cloud smiled, everyone came home safe last night.

**New Scene**

Riku opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. Noon, time for Sora to head to work. He nudged Sora and as Sora cuddled up into Rikus chest. "You aren't going to come home like that tonight. You're staying home with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Leon, I'm out of town until Monday." Cloud said to Leon as they were on break. Leon nodded once, understood. A Traverse Town delivery nothing special. The bell rang, break over. Cloud sighed and lowered his head. "Tell Sora." He said quietly.

Leon nodded as they hugged goodbye. Leon headed inside as Cloud headed for the garage where they kept his bike. He sat down in his seat in the second office to the left, a brightly lit room, where three other people sat in the same form of desk, with the same type of papers in front of them.

All three of the teens were his friends. There was Rikku, Rikus' older sister. She didn't get along well with her family, so she basically ignored everyone except Riku. He was the only one she could stand to be around.

Yuffie and Aerith sat facing eachother. Lovers, and sane as psychos. Yuffie was always hyper, giddy in her own little way. Aerith thought she was psychic. She predicted the future. Once Leon got the courage to ask her about his future. He was going to eat a turkey sandwhich for lunch and an apple. It was what he ate everyday...

Yuffie and Aerith smiled, glad to be able to leave on their break. Rikku had hers before Leons. Rikku kicked her feet stamping envelopes. She hummed a new song. And soon... Leon started to...

"Leon?" a voice asked loudly. Leon brought his head up off his desk, a letter sticking to his head. He had fallen asleep on the job. He needed to get more sleep. He was working overtime a lot recently, it was like he was working Clouds schedule.

Leon through the letter off his head and looked up to see his boss. His eyebrows raised in fear. "Kairi! I'm sorry. I've just had a lot less sleep recent-" Leon started.

Kairis demanding gaze shut him up. "MR. LEONHEART! That is the fifth time this month. Why are you working overtime so much. It's just paying off the money you lose by sleeping!" Leon sighed, she was to loud. He held his head in his hands.

"Listen Leon, ano more time. ONE MORE TIME! And you are out of here!" She yelled and Leon nodded. Don't fight with Kairi, she gets louder.

Around ten Leon left his work, alone. He headed home to find a dinneer out for him and Sora and Riku on the couch watching TV, a news broadcast. Sora was in tears. Leon put up his coat and came to stand behind Riku. "What's up?" He asked.

Riku put a finger over his lips and then pointed it towards the TV.

NEWS BULLETIN "Over two thousand people on Twilight - Traverse Town connecting bridge have died or were lost today as this bridge fell." Leon picked up the remote and turned the TV off. Sora looked at Leon, "Cloud can't work now..." He said. Clouds job gave them a shelter, a haven.

Leon stayed silent and walked out of the room, tears falling from his eyes. Riku looked back at him as he walked away. He wiped one of Leons tears that had fallen on him from his cheek. He stood up leaving Sora blinking at the dark screen of the television, silently crying. Scared.

Riku walked into the kitchen behind Leon and slid his arms around his waste. "What is it?" He asked quietly. Leon shuddered and went limp in Rikus arms. Riku held him up easily, they had all gotten lighter since the machina took over.

"Cl- Cloud started a delivery today." A yelp came from across the room. The two looked to see Sora, standing petrified in the doorway. Riku buried his face into the crook of Leons neck, all three slinked to the floor, crying.

NEW SCENE - EARLIER

Cloud sat imapatiently on his bike. It was rush hour. The bridge was packed. He heard a crack from nowhere and he spun around on his seat to see nothing. Then another and car horns started to beep even faster. He turned straight ahead, with the next crack he felt it.

"It's okay guys, I promise, I'll make it home..." He said into the air. I love you... Was the words he forgot to say in his fear as he looked for a way off the bridge, he needed one, quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sora and Riku sat in front of the TV on Sunday, reading the list of new names of bodies that were discovered in the water. They sat scared, crying. Leon couldn't stand to watch. He left the room silently. He sat on the counter his fingers trailing the design of the plastic covering. He breathed slowly, blinking his eyes.

Riku came in and lowered his head at the sight he saw. He stood in front of Leon and looked him straight in the eyes. "He wasn't on the list." Leon kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Yet..." He whispered.

"Yet" Riku repeated. Nobody was being optimistic at the moment. It was to hard not to. They discovered Cloud forgot to take his cellphone, and no other type of phone was allowed in the neighboring town, so it would be the only way for him to get ahold of them. Leon shuddered and Riku sighed.

"Leon, you love him..." Leons eyes shot up, what did that have to do with anything!

"We all do, Riku" He said. Riku rubbed the back of his neck.

"No Leon. You love him more than me." Riku said and Leon stared at his feet.

"Riku. Is this Really the time?" He asked. As he said this the phone rang and he could hear a scream from the living room, knowing Sora would get it. He looked back at Riku. Then another scream was emitted from the youngest teen. He flew into the room and tears were streaming down his face. "They think they found his body..." He muttered.

Riku bit his lip and walked over to Sora, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. "Shhh. We don't know that yet. We have faith still." He said. He swayed gently holding Sora.

He glanced at Leon, who wore a face of resolution. "I'll be back later." He said and put on his jacket for the cold air. He sighed and left the apartment.

NEW SCENE

Leon paced the corridors in the old church. He stopped at the sound of footsteps. "Squall, I am sorry about what has happened. What is it I can help you with?" Tifa said as she stood facing a stained glass window. Leon sighed and bit his lip.

"I need advice, Priestess." He said. "Will you walk with me?" The young Priestess nodded and they moved onward through the halls as subjects such as love, pain, and fear were talked about.

NEW SCENE

Axel ran down the street with Roxas on his back. He climbed the stairs of his friends apartment. He ran inside, not even knocking. Roxas hit the door frame and fell off of him with an "oomph." Axel shrieked and helped him up, muttering sorrys every millisecond.

Roxas dusted himself off and they both looked at the living room where sora was crying and Riku looked scared.

"HE'S ALIVE!" They yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"WHAT!" Leon asked as he walked through the door behind Axel and Roxas.

"CLoud, he's ALIVE!" They said and Leon tilted his head.

"We aren't lieing! He's on the news!" Roxas said. Sora automatically turned on the television. Sure enough on the Channel 8 news, Cloud Strife stood talking, tears streaming down his face.

"Honestly I'm just glad to be alive and able to go home to my friends. I miss them and have probably worried them so much." Cloud was saying.

A broacast lady spoke up: "How exactly did you survive?"

"I ran. I prayed to every god that would listen to get me off that bridge alive. They got me off it, just on the wrong end. Now I'm in line for a ferry ride to the other side and I hope I have my entourage waiting for me there."

The lady came into the screen. "That's it ladies and gentlemen. Words from a survivor of the destruction of the Twilight - Traverse town bridge. We'll see you on the next update of-"

Leon turned off the tv and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go!" He yelled, tears of happiness rolled down everyones faces. Riku and Sora kissed, and Leon blinked as they both blushed. Leon shook his head, he guessed that meant he and Riku were over.

They all started running down the street looking for a Taxi to get them to the shore line.

NEW SCENE

Cloud sighed and walked around on the large ferry boat. He was impatient. Of course, who wouldn't be after what he had been put through. He looked at his watch. 11:54, almost Monday. He sighed and layed his hands on the edge of the boat staring at the water.

"Boy, imagine. All the people at home who missed us so." Wakka said from behind him. Cloud turned and smiled. Wakka kissed his cheek. "Little Strife, you'll make it far in this world." he said in a brotherly tone.

Cloud nodded with a smile on his face as Wakka walked away. He met Wakka as he made his way off the bridge. He was a messenger also. He took Cloud in and watched him until the Ferry was open where they could both go back home. He looked at his watch again. 11:59. He looked in front of the boat and saw land. The boat anchored and Cloud jumped off the side into the sand.

:"CLOUD!" screams were emitted and he was tackled by a smaller somebody. Brown spikes were the only thing he could see.

"Sora..." He said lightly. He had to tell him. He couldn't continue to lie to him. It was the main thing he thought about while he was on the other side. "Sora, it's-"

"Over. I know, it's okay. It was never meant to be." He said kissing his cheek and hugging him tighter. Cloud smiled and hugged him back. Sora climbed off of him and Cloud sighed with relief just to be pounced on again by Riku.

"Why didn't you call? Why did you leave? Why-"

"Enough questions Riku. Just be happy he's back." A voice said from behind Rikus head. CLoud leaned around him to smile. Riku stood up to stand by Sora and Cloud also stood up, dusting himself off. Leon smiled and walked up to him. He wiped some sand off his shoulder and sighed.

"Cloud, I missed you... And I talked to Tifa and..." He started. He was stopped with a kiss however and his eyes went wide. The kiss was soft yet demanding. Clouds hands went aroound him, kissing him a little hardeer. Leon only happily obliged by letting his hands hold his face and kissing him back.

Gasps were heard all around the two and they broke apart to see Roxas and Axel smilng, hand in hand. They had always been a couple. Also Riku had his arms wrapped around Sora with a smile as he kissed the boys head and Sora giggled.

Cloud spoke up, "Can I go home now?" He asked.

Everyone laughed and Leon kissed him again. "Deffinately."

A/N THIS IS NOT THE END!


	5. Chapter 5

**MEMO**

**Okay I wrote this LONG ASS memo and chapter. And I wasn't even DONE with the chapter and it really made me cry. cries**

**Okay well really the memo just said that I loved all of you reviewers. Even though there are 4 and 5 of them. hehehe...**

**_Chapter 5:_**

Yuna and Tidus walked through the drugstore for Cloud and his family. Tidus smirked as he read the list. "Hey Yuna... I think somebodys slightly active..." He said and Yuna leaned over his shoulder and giggled. "Appearently. Maybe we shouldn't have told them to take off work this week." Roxas and Axel ran into their isle with Cheerios and peanut butter. They took Sora and Rikus lists. Tidus and Yuna had Cloud and Leons.

Roxas giggled and scanned the list. "Hey! Lookie at this! Lu-" Axel slapped his hand around his mouth before he could say the rest. Old ladies were passing by. When they passed Axel let Roxas go and they broke into fits of laughter. Tidus and Yuna stood with their hands on their hips.

Yuna shook her head and sighed. "Whatever." She muttered and went to the more exotic isle. "I swear they made this list just to embarass us. Or me in particular." She shook her head and scratched her nose and grabbed an arrangement of crap. She threw it into the cart and started on the search for Poppy Seed Muffins that Leon was craving...

**_NEW SCENE_**

"Riku! Please baby! Take your AZT!" Sora whined to his boyfriend. Riku looked at him and sigheed.

"What's the point darling. I'll die anyway..." He shrugged it off and Sora started to cry.

"Riku... Please baby. Riku... Please, god please!" Riku took the pill and lookeeed at Sora with an evil glare.

"Does that make you happy." Sora wiped away his tears and gasped. "You fucking asshole!" He screamed and slapped Riku. "How coould you!" He grabbed his new iPod that only had one song on it playing at all times. He grabbed his new coat and stuck the headphones in his ears and ran out of the house, What Hurts The Most playing. He had tear streaks down his face.

All this was watched by Cloud and Leon from the couch. Leons head lay in Clouds lap and Cloud glanced down at him. He shrugged and the four who went out shopping came back They all sat down on the floor, couch or chair in the livingroom. Leon smirked at Yunas blush. "Have fun?" He asked and Yuna reached into a bag and through the condoms at him. "Actually, they are for Riku, he asked me to put them on my list..." Leon said.

"But they had lube on theirs!" Roxas squeaked. Just then Riku headed through the room. "THAT was Leons. I'm going out. Sora has been gone for awhile." Cloud nodded to him with a smirk and Leon blushed. It was kind of nice, Leon had a weakness. Embarassment.

Axel stood up, grabbing some bags and headed into the kitchen and started putting stuff up. Roxas sighed watching him. The blond was Soras brother, and was very... different. He coouldn't stand to be left alone. Tidus had to snap to get his attention, to let him know he wasn't alone. They all turned on the tv as Axel made continuous popcorn and pizza and they all watched old horror flicks about the machina taking over. Sad, horror flicks have come to life. What next? Chuckie?

**_FEW HOURS LATER_**

Riku came back frozen stiff. Leon jumped up from his position and held Rikus face. "Are you okay?" You could hear Rikus chattering teeth from a mile away. Leon took off his jacket and wrapped the couch throw around him holding him close, just as he had done to Sora a few days ago. Riku was layed into bed and the covers drawn up. Roxas stood at the end of the bed.

"Axel said it would be nice if someone kept him warm, and I was wondering if I could." He whispered. Leon shrugged and looked to Riku, who looked almost comforted at the thought. Roxas nodded, Sora trusted him... He cccccrawled up behind Riku, wrapping his arms around him and smiled. "Don't killyourself over Sora, who probably has found a nice warm shelter. he'll have no one to come back to."

Riku shivered and whispereed. "I'll always be with him" Roxas smiled, "Good Riku. Maybe you won't be such a bad brother in law." He said and closed his eyes.

**_IN LIVING ROOM_**

Leon grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to find Sora. Roxas is with Riku. Axel you stay here and be a good boyfriend for Roxas. Yuna can you draw up a warm bath, not hot. But make sure it stays that way. Tidus, make some hot chocolate if you can and get a nice choclatey snack substance and maybe some fruit. Cloud, you are coming with me" Cloud stood and nodded to the others.

An hour later Cloud rushed up the stairs to the apartment and held the door open so a freezing Leon carried in a Frosted over sora. His lips were blue and Riku shuffled out of his bedroom yawning. "SORA!" He yelled and ran to him. "Please. I can get the rest!" He said taking Soras limp body in his own arms. He sighed.

Yuna came out of the bathroom and smiled. "There's a bath drawn up for him." Tidus smiled and nodded. "And brownies, hot chocolate and grapes. OH! And strawberries." He was chewing on a piece of rhubarb. No clue where he had gotten it.

Riku nodded dragging Sora to a bath and grabbing himself a hotchocolate on the way. Cloud took Leons jacket off him and nnnodded to Tidus. "Thank you." He mouthed. Tidus nodded and patted his back as he continued to move. Yuna had walked into the bathroom to see if the water was okay and a sudden scream was heard. What NOW!


	6. Chapter 6

I NEED A BETA! THAT IS ON AT LEAST CHECKS THEIR EMAIL AT LEAST TWICE A DAY!

And I am seriously sorry about the delay of the story. Ack! You DO at least get to have two chappies!

Also to the people who wanted to know wtf AZT was. It's a medicine for people with Aids's. I guess it made some people live a little longer, stay a little more healthy. It's just a med for Aids. It will be of no royal need in the story. Just keep in mind that Twilight Town is your old New York. Where most of the gays stick together. That's why you see LITTLE heterosexual couples. But believe me I am NOT against them. As it is, I'm in a het relationship that I hope goes on and on and on.

Chapter 6

Yuna screamed from the bathroom and Cloud got Leon into a bed where he could sleep and warm up. Roxas scurried in and Cloud nodded. Roxas smiled, he was always so happy to help. "It's a bloody mess." He said though, sadly, as he crawled in. This raised Clouds eyes. He walked calmly to the bathroom to find Sora held up a little by Riku and coughing. No... Puking. No he was coughing, up blood, again. Cloud sighed, there house was being killed by viral internal damages in their bodies. I mean Riku has Aids. Sora has a cold and hot problem. Blood in winter and puke in summer.

Leon... Leon had an anger management problem. Talk about pot calling the kettle black, Cloud thought. Cloud, didn't show emotion really. He'll smirk. But recently, he was smiling, as was Leon. Eventually he feared Leon would get used to the fact he was dating him and stop smiling, and that scared Cloud. He loved his smile, even though he may not show it, like he should. And recently he was beginning to think Leon was bulimic, by the late night noises he sometimes heard. He couldn't tell by how skinny he was, they were all unnaturally skinny by the way they lived, especially Sora.

Cloud held Sora up lightly as Riku let water trail down his face. He was also holding a washrag to his lips lightly. The water around him was slightly pink. Cloud was handed an icepack by Tidus and Cloud held it lightly against Sora's chest, as his coughs calmed and Riku wiped the blood from his face. Sora held his arms up and Riku pulled him out of the tub and into his arms. "It's okay now. You're okay... Please don't scare me like that. Ever."

Sora got out an escaped giggle and moaned from a headache. Riku held him close and Cloud drained the water. He sighed and wondered what was next in his strange life.

NEW SCENE

Everyone went home slowly making sure Sora and Leon were okay. Cloud pulled a sleeping Roxas out of his bed and Sora gave him a weak hug goodbye. "I love you bro, don't do that again." Roxas said to his brother. Riku smiled and hugged Roxas and everyone stared wide eyed. Riku wasn't a huggy person, only to the three who lived with him.

"Thanks" He said and Roxas nodded and pulled away. Leon was asleep and Roxas kissed his forehead. he gave a brief nod to Cloud and Axel dragged him out of the house with a smile on his face, happy everyone was safe.

"Boy that was weird." Sora said quietly. "I'm hungry."

Then Riku and Cloud yelled, "HE'S BACK!"

They all headed for the kitchen for those grapes and chocolate milk that awaited them.

NEW SCENE

Monday morning all four of the teenagers sat in the living room watching the news before work. Nothing important, except whether wasn't looking up. They'd have to have Sora tag along with them to work in the car and someone would drive him to work during their break and pick him later that night, which meant he got Clouds cell phone.

He was shivering, and Riku wrapped the overly used throw around him. Their heat got turned off because Cloud lacked a little money since he was delayed for a few days while he was... gone. They decided to never think of that again. Everyone donated covers to them the night before. It was really Sora who needed it. And the heat from all the covers made Riku sick and Sora burn up, but he didn't feel bad, and it's much better than coughing up blood.

"Are we going to die?" Sora asked as he saw the news go on about machina taking over another city. Only three more major cities left and their world would be run by it.

Leon spoke up, "No, but we're going to wish we would."

Cloud spoke quietly against Leon's ear, "As long as you're with me, I never want to die" Leon smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you"

Twenty minutes later everyone piled into the car and headed out. Sora would stay in the extra desk that was in Leon's office with the girls. He's be comfortable their. He'd have a computer until break. All he would do was read stories on a fanfiction website about his favorite anime, FAKE. Or Gokusen. That's all he did around the house when he had his laptop, which Riku still hadn't replaced. Cloud kissed Leon's cheek as they split up and Riku and Sora held hands and hugged goodbye for they wouldn't see each other for another two and a half hours. Leon smiled and dragged Sora with him to clock in when he saw Kairi.

"Aw shit!" He turned to see no Sora. Perfect, he was a smart boy. "Hello Kairi." He said and Kairi nodded briefly. She continued walking and Sora popped his head out from behind a machine. Leon nodded. "Thanks Sor-Sor." He said and he nodded briefly, he started to look like Cloud when he did that. It scared the shit out of Leon.

He clocked in and noticed he was about two days behind. He'd have to book it today and stay overtime. He sighed and took Sora to his work room where all the girls squealed over him. They thought he was twelve. Just wait till they learned he was a stripper. Leon smirked to himself and started on his work.

He stopped a little over two hours later to go see how Sora was. Sora was wide awake with his eyes glued to the computer screen clicking away on Gaia, a role-playing site.

"Ready for work?" A small sigh came from Sora.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG! I totally blipped! I thought the library was open on sundays... my bad. OOPSIES! Well just for that I am putting out 2 chapters today, maybe more if i feel the inspiration to write. YAY for ME! eats her cookie that a certain reviewer so humbly gave me

Also this might not be put on the internet for awhile because I am trying to stay off of it because people may be getting onto my account and doing bad bad things and its being framed on me!

Chapter 7

Leon stopped at the bar. Riku was working overtime so he wouldn't take his break. Cloud also. Leon looked over at Sora, they were in the back parking lot of the strip club. Sora leaned his head against the window. "I will make double now, they made it where I was treating them twice my time on stage. So, I can make up for tonight what I made everyone lose, and what we all lost... Just by tonight." He whispered. Leon looked over at him, ready to backtalk him about paying off their debts. He stopped though, remembering that it would be dumb to refuse money to keep ALL of them alive.

Sora opened the door and he looked back at Leon. "I wish you could save me from this hell hole!" He laughed and shook his head, "Have fun filing papers. I'll call you at your office, I figure you will be there late tonight." Leon nodded and let Sora kiss his cheek. He hugged him briefly and Sora got out. he shut the door and walked towards the door and he turned around and kissed his finger sticking it to his ass and making a sizzling sound. Leon flipped him off and Sora ran in laughing.

Leon whispered to himself "Kids." As if it described his younger housemate perfectly. And it sort of did.

NEW SCENE

Leon caught Cloud at the end of their break. He had went towards the garage where Cloud worked and found him leaning against the wall chewing on a pocky stick. He pulled it out when seeing Leon. He checked to see if the garage was empty when he learned it was he quietly walked to Riku pulling him against him kissing him roughly. Leon moaned pulling himself closer.

So far their relationship hadn't progressed to more than little kisses because they both wanted privacy for more. When Leon had brought it up cloud shushed him and Leon nodded, understanding. Riku and Sora wanted the same thing and everyone seemed to understand. The day that that happened for any of them hadn't come yet, and they all despised that fact.

Leon was pulled even harder against Cloud, his eyes fluttering shut. A cough could be heard from somewhere in the room and Leon opened his eyes to see Kairi. He moaned and leaned into Cloud. "Leon, you're fired." Leon groaned. Don't fight with Kairi, he kept telling himself. It didn't work. He muttered multiple curses under his breath and Cloud held him.

"Cloud, this is your first warning. Don't do it again." She then left and Cloud held Leon tighter.

"Baby..." He whispered and pulled him tight against him. "We'll get you a new job..." Cloud said. he let him go slowly and Leon closed his eyes

"I'm going to say goodbye to the girls." Cloud nodded as Leon headed through the large garage towards the actual building. He entered his office to see the three girls there. Time to say good bye...


	8. Chapter 8

Boy, I had a really wierd night. My bf was going through all my archives and discovered something of the past and it kinda freaked me out when he called me about it and it was aboutmy friend... who actually reads this story. But he's cool, so... we're all good and it put me in a good enough mood to write more. Lucky you..

And I'm sorry I'm so lazy! Love you anyway!

Chapter 8

Sora got off at about 3 a.m. Slightly later than usual and he looked up and down the street. He saw the car in the parking lot down the street and walked towards it. He opened the door and slid in, unknown to who was driving.

Riku looked at him and smiled. "Leon lost his job and I just got off. And Cloud asked for him and Leon to have the night together without us. So do you want to... I don't know." He reached over and pulled the lever on Soras chair and crawled over on top of the shocked boy.

:Riku..." He muttered and Rikus lips pushed against his and sucked and lightly tugged on his lower lip. He came off and sat in Soras lap. His hands roamed down hi body and he smiled at Sora who closed his eyes.

Riku leaned down again and kissed Sora, almost bruising and grinded his hips against Sora, who moaned in pleasure. He let his fingers slide inside his shirt and Sora pushed against the taller mans hips and groin that was being shoved against his own and moaned even louder.

Riku kissed his neck and smiled, his fingers tweaking his nipples, making Sora arch his back slightly. "Riku... No..." Riku didn't listen and continued to kiss his neck. "Riku... Riku... STOP!" Riku came off and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Whats wrong? Look around! We are in the middle of a parking lot at 3 a.m. and this is our first time. I don't want that in a car." Riku nodded and sighed.

"I understand. It's okay, it's just Cloud and Leon get to have their night and we're stuck out of the house. Although I don't know how far they'll get with Leon being so grumpy."

Sora blinked and let is fingers trail over Rikus side. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked up at the other questioningly.

"Sora... Leon got fired, I thought he called and told you." Sora eeped and covered his mouth.

"No! I mean... Why would he... How... Money?" Riku smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Kairi found them making out in the garage and blew her top. He'll get a new job and I worked overtime tonight to try and make up for his stuff." Sora nodded and grabbed the silver haired teens butt. He scrunched his nose and pulled his hand away with a condom.

"I'm ready to... But not here..." Riku smiled and nodded.

"Okay...We'll get to it when Cloud and Leon have gotten out of it." This set Sora into a fit of giggles and Riku kissed him again Sora melting into the kiss also.


	9. Chapter 9

Meant To Be

Chapter 9

A/N: Since most don't ever read this when it comes BEFORE the chapter title I put it after. I wanted to thank all my reviewers so far for my cookies and encouragement. Also for critiquing, which y'all know I love! So here's another chapter just for you! BTW! Shower fun coming, and I decided to write about a shower scene because I NEVER know how it will end. (inside joke)

AGAIN:

Meant To Be

Chapter 9

Cloud came in the door quietly and had the urge to yell "Lucy I'm home!" He however restrained himself surprisingly and headed into the kitchen, putting up his sunglasses on the shelf. He walked up behind Leon and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Hey…" Cloud pouted and spun the chair around to face him.

"Please don't be whiny. You'll find a new job… I'll help. We will ALL help." Cloud tried in a concerned tone.

Leon smiled and looked him in the eyes. "I know you'll help… But right now you can help me get to the shower." Clouds eyes widened and then let out a low growl which mad Leon raise his eyebrows. "Now THAT was sexy."

Cloud picked him up from the chair and he automatically felt Leon's legs wrap around him. He headed down the hall and opened up the bathroom door, leaning back against the sink as Leon scooted down off him with a smile. "Don't undress just yet." He whispered and kicked on the water to warm. He smiled and took his shirt off and undid his belt.

He grabbed Clouds tie and pulled him to his own body with it. Cloud smirked, "Kinky bastard."

"You like it." He whispered and pressed his lips against his while Clouds hands worked away at getting their pants off them.

"Boxers or briefs?" He asked against his lips and a giggle was emitted from Leon. It made Cloud open his eyes and look down. "Oh, invisible boxers. Nice." He whispered seeing there was nothing covering him anymore. Leon undid all the buttons on Clouds shirt and took the shirt off leaving the tie on. It was always cute to see Cloud in a tie, he had a business meeting earlier, so he had to go formal… ish.

Leon stepped back, into the shower and pulled up the button thing to turn the shower on. He smiled as warm water sprayed over him and then sighed. "What about Riku and Sor-Sor?"

"I asked Riku for a small favor." Cloud said in a reply pushing Leon against the shower wall, stepping in, under the water. Leon smiled and cloud took off his boxers, now nude, if you don't count the black tie. Leon grinded his hips against Clouds who gave an excited moan as Leon dropped, his hands sliding over Clouds almost perfectly toned body.

Leon's eyes rolled up to meet Clouds. His hands were pressed against the wall and his eyes fluttered shut as Leon let his lips rest against the head of his dick. Cloud let his head rest against the wall as his hands twisted around in Leon's hair, hips moving slightly as Leon's mouth went over him slowly. Leon licked up and down him as his teeth touched him lightly, making Cloud buck harder, Leon's hands squeezing his ass. He licked up and down Clouds shaft until he heard Cloud moan his name. Both fully happy and easy to tell looked into each others eyes as Cloud moaned as Leon's hand formed around his dick, pumping him. He stood up and kissed Cloud fully, making sure he knew what he had been missing for so many years.

Cloud backed up a little, Leon's hand falling from him. He turned Leon around to face the wall and threw his tie over the boys shoulder so he could grasp it. He licked his neck and heard Leon whimper from it. He smiled and let his hands trace the curve of his hips, just as Leon had done to him. His hand wrapped around him gently and he stuck his cock right outside his entrance. "Ready?" He worked out of his mouth.

A grunt came from Leon and a tug of Clouds tie as the blond pushed himself hard, slow, forcefully into him. Moans were emitted from both and a hard pull of a tie as Cloud worked himself almost all the way out and then back in again. His hand pumped Leon and more moans were emitted. He worked at him with force in his hand and body and Leon screamed.

"My name babe. Scream my name…" Cloud moaned as he pushed into him and clumsily kissed and sucked at his neck.

"Cloud…" Leon moaned.

"What was that." Cloud squeezed his dick a little as Leon screamed.

"CLOUD!" Both cummed after a few moments and Cloud went limp, still inside him and sighed, his arms doing the best to hold them up. Leon moaned and pulled his lower half off him. He sunk to the floor, bringing Cloud with him. They lay against the bath tub and a sudden cough was heard at the door. Cloud laid his head far enough back to see two younger teens in the doorway. Aw man…


	10. To The Reviewers

Meant To Be:

Reviewer Replies:

Athiest - I already saw you in another story I wrote. Hmmm, forgot you read both,… hehehe. Once again. You have been with me on this story since the beginning. You are one of my favorite reviewers because, well…. You ACTUALLY review. Thank you. And you'll find out in the next chappie what they will say. So booyah!

Riku-stalker - inspiration to keep writing. Thank you! I ate my cookie with great satisfaction!

Shane - You are the coolest best friend. I love you for reviewing.

Chibi-kun - ummm… my story got rated 3 OUT OF 5! That sucks. Apparently im doing something wrong. I need like.. .a six or so. Yea…. cries

Nocturnal Writer - You rockness. Sorry for the no betaing. I've now got a full fledge beta that betas everything I do. So… yeah. I'm sorry.

Konahaku - I feel ya… AWWWW!

My loving b/f - I love you. Thanks for actually READING this. I know how much you hate reading. So ty!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The End

Yuna and Tidus stood in the doorway. They looked at the ceiling. "We were looking for all four of you, sorry…." Tidus said as he pushed his girlfriend out of the doorway and turned around. "We just wanted to tell you the machina have stopped. Cid, ummm. Well he's back. Something happened over at Destiny Islands 2. It's stopped. Ummm, where's Riku and Sora?" Cloud and Leon had their pants back on and were mentally killing Tidus and Yuna. Note the mentally.

"They were giving us a night alone." The phone rang. Yuna picked it up from what the men could hear.

"So what about the machina?"

"They're GONE!"

"WHAT?" Leon said and jumped in the air landing on his left foot. A crack could be heard and a scream from the man. "Leon!"

Cloud leaned down and rested his hand on the ankle. "It's broke. We have to get him to the doctors. The boys have my car…"

"You don't have a car anymore…" Yuna said coming to inspect Leon. She laid her hand lightly around the ankle. "We have Tidus' get him in. I'll call the hospital, I'll explain your car later!" Cloud and Tidus picked Leon up and left the room. Yuna fell against the walls. "Our poor Sora…" She whispered and followed out behind the boys.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Leon…?"

"Squall Leonhart! Now let us in!"

"We've got a Sora Leonhart already in here… Are you sure…" SMACK!

"Was that really necessary Yuna?" Tidus shut up by her glare and she pressed the button for the doors to open. They went through and Yuna consciously checked the rooms for the two younger boys. Ah-ha! She let the older men walk on and snuck into a smaller room.

"Yuna!" Riku said. He leapt off a chair and clung to her, crying. His face turned from the bed. Yuna only glanced once before breaking into tears. Sora was on a respiratory system. "Tell me what happened Riku…"

"The cold. He finally lost it… The blood… And the car…." Yuna held him tighter as the dieing boy watched through the slits in his eyes. _I'm still here Riku. I see you. I love you…_

The line went straight and Riku breathed so fast he fainted. Yuna screamed and pressed the red button over and over again, screaming in agony. Her little brother. Her and Roxas' little brother. SORA!

The last image anyone who witnessed the death of Sora were nurses coming in, surrounding him, doctors, tears and pain. Screams emitted. All to the sweet boy, all to Sora Leonhart. The illegal male prostitute. The heart in which the machina took before they left. The boy who never, not once harmed anyone, except a battered Honda, as he was giving his boyfriend a blowjob. He died that night. He died the night of the new world, and caused a great group of people to smile, knowing he went to a better place.

And for the ceremony…

(Written in screen play. What's by their names is what they said.)

Riku: Sora was great, in so many ways. He brought life and reality into the lives of his friends. Even if he died of an unknown disease, he's really alive in us all. He worked hard, brought in good money, but he didn't really care about it. He loved us for being us. He knew how hard it would be to live on, yet he died for the new world. Maybe he's listening… Sora, you ARE the New World. I live for you.

Cloud: I remember one time Sora came home sick and all I could do was cry while he coughed up blood on my new white shirt. He cried forever about ruining it. All I wanted to do was fix his problems, and in return he wanted to buy me a new shirt. He gave us what we wanted, since the necessities were filled. He thought of other before himself. I live for you, Sora.

Leon: I actually came here not having anything to say. I think Sra expects that from me. Not ever knowing what to say except come home alive. And now he never will. He's always home now. He can't leave. He's with us. He's me and you. We all… I live for you Sora, always will.

Roxas: Hey bro, I didn't expect you to die. I was the one who found the car if you didn't know. I got you and Riku out of it. You got it wedged pretty nicely in that tree. Good thing you had great last moments. Live on in us all. We live for you. I live for you. To the New World.

Axle: Love you monkey, I live for you. Bring on the New World!

Yuna: I live for you Sora, I put a sweet tart on your grave to give you a little reminder of what we thought of you. Our heart. Our joy. I live for you.

Tidus: Little man! I didn't want you to go, not once, not ever. So why did you? Did you feel the need to show us what the New World would Lead to? I can't wait to see you again Sora. I live for you, stay with me always.

Aerith: Hey little fluffy! I can predict your future REALLY good now! You'll see us soon! And Leon's going to continue to eat apples now that he has a new job! He loves eating apples! And you loved writing stories! So I wrote a story for you. It's called Meant To Be. Maybe you can read it up there. It's supposed to be really good! Wonder if they have internet up there… Maybe you'll review and we can chat about it. That would be nice! I miss you! Love you! See ya! Oh! Wait, I forgot. I live for… uhh… YOU!

Yuffie: Hey Sora, I'm the last crazy one to talk to you other than Rikku I guess. I just wanted to say I miss you. And watch over me, give me a few signs you're still here with me. I live and love for you. Watch you're back up there. See you soon.

Rikku: Hey little Sor-Sor. You made little Riku smile, laugh, and cry. I just wanted to tell you we all live for you. I love you. I live for you. Be good and wait up there for us all.

THE END


	12. Review Replies

Meant To Be: Review Replies

Riku-Stalker - thanks for sticking around! As you see ihave updated. Just thank you for reviewing and reading and putting up with my spelling errors.

NocturnalWriter - ou have no CLUE how many times I cried writing the last chapter. It was terrible!

phaz - Thank YOU! huggles

Wade - you never read any other story but this. we're not dating anymore... I don't know what else to say...

Hermaphrodite - Yes. I did. A couple times. Love It. Own it. Now I'm going to watch it!

athiest - I GOT A GOOD REVIEW! LALALALA! Yay me! I'm special! 9/10! HELL YEA!

Mariks-Gurl21 - uhhh the machina are dead...

Cycorann - The most... dedicated and lovely review i have ever gotten wipes eyes thanks you!


End file.
